boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Matchmaking/@comment-92.18.87.204-20150302174451
I personally find no problem with how matchmaking works. This is a game that primarily focuses on offence, and because of that, that is all I concentrate on. I'm a lvl 38, with lvl 16 hq, and with around 400vp. This leads to me regularly getting matched with bases well above my level - average probably works out at maybe lvl 42-43 bases. However, because I've just focused entirely on attack upgrades, without putting time, effort and resources into defensive structures, it means that I am able to punch well above my weight in terms of what bases I can hit. My radar is lvl 15, and I can regularly clear the whole thing of player and blackguard bases, with the exception of maybe 2-3 bases that, either due to boosted statue bonuses, or because they exceed the average level of the bases that usually appear. That said, I am generally able to clear them once I get chance to refresh the base, and find a new opponent. Any player who is looking to play beyond the casual 'once or twice a day' type players are going to find that at some point they are going to hit a wall, where they begin to struggle against the majority of bases that appear. Get over it - we've all been there, and no doubt will be there again in the relatively near future. The way to be successful at this game is to ensure that your offensive capabilities outweigh your defensive. Yes, you'll lose when players hit you - I have won a grand total of 12 defences since starting the game. However, I can consistently win 95%+ of my offensive raids because of the way I have focused my efforts. Sure, I lose resources when I get raided - I work on the principle that I can earn far more resources by attacking than I'll ever lose by being attacked. I simply stick to this simple list when deciding on my next upgrade - upgrading anything else, if you're looking at playing more than casually, is a waste, and of no real benefit. No particular order of preference in this list, as priority builds vary from player to player. Landing Craft - more troops obviously mean more firepower. Gunboat - Massively useful for the extra energy, especially for those using tanks, and thus need the extra energy for landing, and taking out the cannons. Sculptor - Statues are massively useful thanks to bonuses. Attack minded players should stick to troop bonuses, gunboat bonuses, and resource reward bonuses. Radar - high level radar = more islands = more bases to raid, increasing the chances of finding more bases that you can defeat. Armoury - high level troops and support items are essential. Fall behind with troop upgrades and you're screwed. Vault - focusing on attack naturally means that your defences will be poor. Higher vault means less resourcesaavailable to be lost. Storage - obviously you need to increase your storage as you upgrade the others, to ensure that you can continue upgrading as each one finishes. HQ - obviously higher level hq unlocks each of the various troop types and support items. Remember that this isn't a game that you will progress quickly by playing alone - fast advancement will require large amounts of money. You have to think in terms of weeks and months when you play games like this. If you're getting frustrated because you haven't really got anywhere for a little while, then this ain't the game for you